The Son Of A Demigod Part 1
by sivad
Summary: This is a story about the Spawn of Percy Jackson and Athena. Please read. I suck at summaries Characters from Pjo are not mine everything else is


I blow up a Garbage Truck

My dad always said that there are three types of powerful people in the world, there are those who you know are powerful because of their reputation, the ones you know are powerful by the look in their eyes, and then there are the ones who you would never think of as powerful.

"Look out for those Jack" He would say. "You never know when one will stick a knife in your back.

That makes you wonder who my dad is, right, well his name is Percy Jackson. That's right the savior of Olympus, the infamous bounty hunter, well now here's something to think about what if one of the gods had a kid with a demi-god? Well that's what happened to me, I'm only one fourth mortal. After Percy saved Olympus, Athena gifted him with me he taught me everything he knew, from how to wield a sword to how to call upon the sea. It scared me what I could do, I thought we would never separate, until he died.

I was 9, and we were at the arena training on a Saturday, the sun was hot and was sapping my strength. The sand hurt my feet and there was hardly any moisture in the air. My dad sent a powerful downward slice, his blade gleaming as it caught the suns light, I rolled to the side and jumped up for a deadly stab to the chest, and he parried my sword with ease and tripped me to the ground, as I hit the ground, his sword touched my neck, "yield" he said and we both started laughing. Then it went wrong, an arrow flew from seemingly nowhere and planted itself firmly into his back, crimson blood dripped onto the ground as he slumped to the ground. I saw the attacker, it was a, tall man dressed all in black, his hair had been dyed black and he was placing another arrow in her long, black bow. I ran.

5 years later

St. Andrews Orphanage

I woke with a start breathing heavily, sweat covered my body, and it was still dark outside grimly I pulled my self out of bed, I slipped down from my bunk, careful not to wake Ed, on the bunk below. I changed into normal, not sweat dunked clothes. A t-shirt and jeans, the small clock on our bedside table read 5:30, a half hour before wakeup, I sat and looked at riptide, the only reminder I still had of my dad's legacy. I uncapped it watching it grow into a sword, I swung it around in a form my dad had showed me, uppercut, middle stab, parry, parry, crescent, flourish, I said silently as I recalled the order of the form.

When I had come to the orphanage I bought a ringed binder in which I wrote out the order of the strikes and patterns in every form I knew, I also included diagrams of all the different strikes and kept detailed notes on any Greek monsters and gods that I could find on the internet. Now I had over 7 notebooks completely filled out with information, if the man who killed my father ever showed up to finish the job I would be prepared.

As I was finishing up I slipped and my sword fell from my grasp and landed on the floor. All nine others in the room shot up from bed. I silently thanked that the mist wouldn't show a sword, but something like a baseball bat. Ed was fuming, his face close to mine he grabbed my shirt and thrust me against the wall, my dad had always warned me never to use my power on a mortal, so that was out, but technically martial arts wasn't a power, but a skill. And so with that thought I thrust my fist against his metacarpals (joints in the finger). Naturally he released just long enough for me to grab the bigger boys arm and twist it so he was bending over, and then elbowed him in the back. The fight was over. I thought. Ed had no martial arts knowledge, having grown up in an orphanage but he was fast. As I turned my back he leaped up and tackled me. The shock left me with no time to think, so I broke the water pipe right above Ed. A cascade of water poured over us and I remembered just in time to let it soak me. Riptide returned to my pocket as the room flooded.

Several seconds later a warden came in, she wore a black robe and had glowing red eyes…Wait a minute, glowing red eyes, oh crap, I whipped out riptide, and then hesitated, I was surrounded by mortals, if I attacked her they would see it as, well, me attacking her. I had to let her take the first strike, but she was only examining the surroundings as though she were a normal human, she was baiting me I knew, waiting to get me expelled. I was on thin ice at St. Andrews. If I attacked her I wouldn't last a week outside, being ¾'s god meant that I was a natural target, the only thing keeping me from the leftovers of Kronos's army was the fact that I was surrounded by mortals. Now they were what was going to kill me.  
The Warden grew closer to me as she pretended to examine the pipes, I couldn't help it, for just a split second I relaxed, that's when she sprung. The monster shifted into her natural form with stunning speed, it was the last thing I wanted, a Dracaena, (demon woman) She pounced on me sending Riptide away from my grasp as we fell three stories and landed in (I know it's cliché but whatever) a garbage truck.

I got lucky and landed in the nice soft pit of junk, the Dracaena wasn't so lucky; she landed right in front of the truck. Yeah, where the wheels are, I waved to the dust pile as we went by.


End file.
